A nasty fixation
by rizumamu
Summary: Zoro/Sanji ficlet. Once again I wrote a fic about Sanji's obsession for Zoro's cock. Oh why...? Warning: MATURE CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** A nasty fixation**  
>Fandom<strong> One Piece**  
>Pairing <strong>Zoro/Sanji**  
>Rating <strong>NC-17**  
>Word count<strong> about 1300**  
>AN: <strong>Written for Sanji's birthday. Congratulations to the love cook!  
>Don't ask me where this came from because I really don't know. And sorry about Sanji being quite OOC.<p>

I do not own One Piece or the characters mentioned in this fic. They all belong to Oda-sensei.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

Recently Sanji had noticed he had an unresolved problem. Although it was very hard to admit such a thing as an endless crave for a certain marimo's cock. Yet it was right there, covered by the green haramaki, the black trousers, and a pair of unexpectedly sexy underwear.

Never in his life Sanji could have known how delighted he would be to make its acquaintance. However, the first glance of its erected form had nearly made him scream. It had seemed nothing but inhuman and outrageous. His own couldn't even be compared to the intimidating one rising high from the bush of green hair. That moment he had only wanted to forget about the whole thing and run away, but of course Zoro hadn't let him. The swordsman couldn't stand breaking promises and thus Sanji hadn't had any other choice but to do as he was told. Even if it was going to kill him.

Closing his eyes he had stuck his tongue out of his mouth and tried to lick the glans at first. Immediately the taste of Zoro had covered his taste buds. It hadn't been bad or disgusting but somewhat bitter and salty. The knowledge that it was the marimo's authentic taste had soon filled Sanji's brain. It needed to be savoured slowly and thoroughly that he wouldn't ever forget it. After all a cook's mouth was delicate like that.

Performing fellatio had never even crossed his mind, not to mention with the shitty swordsman. But even if the cock had been far too big to take it all in his mouth, Sanji had tried his best to suck it. The slipperiness of his own saliva and the oozing precum had made it a little bit easier to enjoy the deed. With his tongue, lips, and palate he had explored the tender head and the pulsating veins that covered the shaft. All the way from the years that he had been a cook apprentice to the time that he had become a first-class cook, he hadn't ever had anything like that in his mouth before. Ravenously he had probed every nook and cranny of the cock with the sensitive tip of his tongue. And that was when he had become obsessed with it.

It was the kind of love he had never experienced. His love for food and women had been there as long as he could remember, but to have such fondness for a single body part was beyond reason. A plenty of times he had tried to get over it and move on since there had to be a limit to the ridiculousness of his feelings. He wasn't an idiot like the marimo who had started it in the first place. But in the end nothing seemed to help to change the way he felt.

Zoro was a part of the crew so he was there right before Sanji's eyes every day. There wasn't a way to suppress his feelings as long as he was so close. And it only meant that any time, any moment the swordsman could come to him and make him suck his cock or thrust it deep into his ass. Both actions were something that the cook anticipated nearly 24/7. In fact, he could have taken a lot more than the marimo asked for, but he wasn't going to be the one to request it or even beg for it. The ship had enough perverts without Sanji becoming one, even if he secretly had joined the group already.

Languidly smoking his cigarette on the deck the blond turned his head a little to look at the familiar sight of the swordsman lying on the grass, sleeping and snoring after the typical 3 o'clock snack time. Only if the haramaki hadn't been there, the bulge between his legs would have been completely visible. Holding the burning cigarette between his fingers, Sanji licked his lips. Having such a juicy treat right before his eyes was unfair especially because he couldn't do a thing about it. His poor cigarettes weren't enough for him anymore now that he had found a bigger addiction.

Since it was quite a peaceful day for once and there didn't seem to be anything better to do, the cook stubbed out the cigarette into his portable ashtray and made his way back to the galley. Even if the fridge was full of food ready to be served during the next meal, he might as well cook something extra for supper or breakfast or whatever. He needed to do something else than think about how much he wanted to taste the thick, slimy cum on his tongue again, or just how wonderful it would have been if his ass had been full of rigid cock.

"Stupid marimo," he mumbled with a helpless tone leaning his head on the fridge door.

"Who's stupid?" asked a deep voice that came from the doorway.

Sanji hadn't noticed that Zoro had only faked taking a nap. He must have seen how he had been staring so heatedly at his crotch.

"You are," he replied without taking his eyes off of the door in front of him.

"Well, I think you're wrong. A certain love cook is the stupid one here," Zoro commented with a highly self-important tone.

Undoubtedly the marimo was trying to pick a fight. He must have been pretty bored as well to do it so deliberately. But Sanji wasn't in the mood for it. All the confusion that had filled his mind had made him too fed up with those useless remarks. He would have rather wanted the swordsman to praise him, even if only once. Or call his name when he came flooding inside him.

Before he knew it, a pair of strong arms had encircled him. Suddenly it was so quiet that he could hear the other's heartbeat and the jingling of his earrings right beside his own ear.

"Cook, if you're not okay, you should go to Chopper."

Yes, he was seriously sick. But it wasn't the kind of illness that a mere medicine could cure so he just shook his head.

"Fine."

A single word and then the chapped lips pressed a gentle kiss on the nape of his neck. It lit a fire on his skin that spread all over his body. If Zoro wasn't going to let go soon, there wouldn't be left anything else but a pile of ashes.

"I'll wait for you up in the crow's nest," the swordsman whispered lowering his hands to fondle Sanji's perfect ass intentionally. Then he turned around and walked right out of the galley door as quietly as he had come in.

His hot breath on his neck, his big hands on his ass, his deep voice in his ears, his manly scent in his nose, the thought of his naked body made Sanji gasp and twitch. Although it wasn't even 4 o'clock yet, he didn't care. If Zoro was going to give him what he wanted more than anything, he would go and get it rapaciously and uninhibitedly.

Right after the cook managed to step outside the galley with slightly trembling legs, he took a deep breath and looked up at the place where the target of his lust was. The marimo must have been right after all, since only a simpleton would have wanted to get fucked by a real living demon beast. But Sanji knew that it was worth it and he could hardly wait for the pleasure that was shortly going to seize him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** It is a nasty fixation**  
>Fandom<strong> One Piece**  
>Pairing <strong>Zoro/Sanji**  
>Rating <strong>NC-17**  
>Word count<strong> over 4000**  
>AN: <strong>This one was actually for Zoro's birthday, but somehow I forgot (WHAT?!) to post it here. ;A;  
>This chapter is from Zoro's POV. The grammar killed me, so forgive me if it's hard to read.<p>

I do not own One Piece or the characters mentioned in this fic. They all belong to Oda-sensei.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

Perhaps it had been a joke or a prank. Or some sort of a test. Or maybe it was the laziness and boredom that had gotten to him. Or he might have been just unbelievably pissed off with the blond jerk who never had anything nice to say to him.

Yes. It was always marimo this, musclehead that, and the list of insults went on forever. Zoro could hardly remember all the nick names he had gotten from that good-for-nothing love cook. Naturally he had practiced mental training as well to keep cool in every situation, but with all that shit and filth, that he was hearing every day over and over again, had finally made something explode within him. Usually it was the dumbass who was going on and on about manners, but in the end _he_ was the one who needed to be taught how to treat his nakama with some more respect and forget about his totally lamebrained swooning.

And thus it had come to the point when the swordsman had unleashed his most secret and ulterior weapon. His formidable cock had in fact managed to silence the cook. The distinctly surprised and frightened look on his face had been worth experiencing. But even more than that, it had been his mouth and everything that he had done with it from the very first contact to the moment, when he had splashed his come all over the flushed face and the golden fringe.

From Zoro's point of view the beginning of his payback had been exactly like he had planned. At first Sanji had been rather shocked and had visibly felt nervous and awkward, which clearly meant that he was going to give up on their vague deal that they had made out of sheer anger. At first the pleasant feeling of being the winner had made the swordsman grin viciously, but damn, everything had gone down the drain the moment when the idiot had closed his eye and started to suck him as if his life depended on it. And that definitely wasn't what was supposed to happen at all!

When the cook had sucked him, it had felt far too good even if his technique had been quite awful and lacking in more ways than one. Zoro couldn't have blamed him for it since it must have been his first time doing such a thing, and well, it wouldn't have been very easy to take all of his cock down his throat anyway. Nevertheless, the moron had seemed to enjoy what he had been doing, making noises like slurping and sloshing, and lapped with his lips and tongue while the cock had been deep inside his mouth. Such action had been completely unfair. The shitty cook had been meant to hate it and fear it and be utterly disgusted, or better yet, simply run away in horror and thus get off of his case for good. Not love it or be thrilled or overjoyed because his mouth was full of sturdy cock.

In the end, Zoro had come a lot sooner than he could have ever expected. Typically it took him a good while to reach the climax if he happened to jerk himself off, but that time he had finished within a few minutes. How the hell could another man, on top of it all, the fucking dartbrow do that to his salient manhood? There had to be something seriously wrong with him because everything about that situation had been unintelligibly abnormal.

Since his fearsome plan had failed pretty badly, Zoro had had to come up with something else very quickly. Even if it was just a tiny way to tease the hell out of the cook, who had seemed rather vulnerable the moment when his come had been dripping down from his bangs. The sight hadn't been an unpleasant one at all; in fact it had been relatively erotic, pretty much like something you would normally see only in porn magazines or videos. That could have made anyone horny and become greedy for more. Therefore he had just smirked at Sanji and said that it was the time to move on to the next part.

As a matter of fact he hadn't even thought about going further than trying to intimidate the pesky sucker, but at the time he couldn't have cared less about the consequences, indeed devil-may-care. If there was a chance to have some more fun, then the rest didn't matter at all. And for some peculiar reason that exact moment the look on the ero cook's face had been highly enthusiastic. For fuck's sake, that bastard was already looking forward to whatever was going to happen next!

The rest of common sense had gone out of the window after Zoro had grabbed a hold of the cook's legs to spread them wide open. The curlicue had gotten hard himself while he had been sucking his cock. Wouldn't that sort of a thing usually put people off, especially if they were unwilling to do it in the first place? Instead of showing any kind of resistance, Sanji had just bucked his hips a little as though trying to give him a hint that he wanted to be touched much more.

The absurdness of the situation had left the swordsman speechless and immobile for a moment, but then he had gotten the best idea ever. If that was the way where everything was heading, then why the hell not just let it happen? As far as he knew, they had both become hard in each other's presence so it shouldn't have been a problem to do a heck lot more.

Without further ado Zoro had unbuckled the belt, undone the zipper, pulled the slacks down to Sanji's ankles, and hereby revealed the long, cream-coloured legs covered with fuzzy hair. That moment he had briefly thought that it had been almost like doing the same thing when he pulled his katanas from their sheaths. Those legs were the blond's deadly weapons and seeing them so bare astounded him. But the very best part of him had still been hidden beneath his underwear that had left nothing to the imagination. The cute, pinkish head had been peeking out from the top of the waistband, and the whole front of the cook's undies had seemed to be smudged with something sticky.

"What do you know..." Zoro had muttered at the same time wondering if the swirlybrow had been doing it all, each and every little thing, just to entice him and get into this particular situation.

"Zo... ro..." he had panted, the visible eye staring at the swordsman heatedly.

God damn it, it had been too much. While on the other hand, he hadn't had the slightest clue of how two men could have proper sex. But there had to be a way how to do it, since Zoro had already decided he wouldn't let the cook go before he had taken the man and made him crazy about him. From the very first moment he had also realized that it would have been too dangerous to let the curlicue show that sensuous side of him to anyone else. The rest of the world didn't need to see or know anything about Sanji's sex appeal or his indescribable sultriness, no, those were going to belong only to the man, who was going to become the greatest swordsman in the world.

And then his hands had determinedly slipped through the waistband to get rid of the last obstacle. After undressing the unwanted piece of clothing, a bush of golden hair that covered a part of the crotch had become on display with the kind of thing that Zoro hadn't ever seen before. It had been his first time facing another man's erection, and furthermore, so closely. Because of the unexpected turn of events, he had had the unique chance to get a good look at the cook's penis and his balls.

"Don't..." Sanji had let out a feeble whimper.

Somewhat reluctantly the swordsman had turned to look at his face instead of his groin. No matter what the bastard was going to say, he wasn't going to stop.

"No!" the blond had shaken his head from left to right over and over again. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Huh...?" Zoro could have merely raised his eyebrows in surprise. The idiot hadn't tried to protest what was going to happen to him, he just hadn't wanted to be stared at. What a strange reaction had that been.

"But you don't mind if I do this?" he had asked warily before wrapping his palm around Sanji's aroused manhood.

"Aaahn...!" he had exclaimed. The touch of a big, cold hand on his hot, throbbing cock must have felt wonderful since his hips had started to buck again.

"You want this, right?" Zoro had asked playfully, trying to get another kind of reaction from the shitty cook.

But no. Although he hadn't uttered a word, it had seemed as though his whole being had shouted loudly that he did want it.

"You really _are_ a perverted ero cook," Zoro had said under his breath with a devilish grin on his face.

At that point he hadn't been quite ready to do what Sanji had just done to him. Of course he had been used to having firm objects in his mouth, but since it was someone else's body part, he had thought that it wasn't really necessary. And after all, the reason why he had gotten this far was completely the stupid cook's fault. He was the one to blame for everything, and therefore he didn't have to do such a thing as to suck that cute, now more or less purplish cock.

His right hand had moved on the hard, sticky organ, while his left hand had fumbled the sensitive scrotum. That way of teasing the hell out of the dumbass had been quite enjoyable because of all the faces that he had shown and all the noises that he had made, perhaps more or less involuntarily. And eventually after all the prolonged tantalizing Sanji had reached his limit and had come all over Zoro's hand. If he hadn't done it like that, the cook might have come within seconds, but in that case the fun would have ended far too soon.

Even though he had had a surprisingly great time with the most annoying person he had ever known, it still hadn't been quite enough yet. A little bit of cock rubbing and a lousy blowjob hadn't been as bad as they might have sounded, but there simply must have been something even better. And all of a sudden, as he had been trying to get rid of the sticky goo that had covered his hand, he had noticed what he had been looking for. All the while the answer had been right in front of him although slightly hidden from sight.

Since the cook was a man, he only had one hole between his legs. But it had been just what Zoro had needed to know, because that was where he was going enter and thrust inside the dartbrow until he would spill his come right into that tiny orifice.

What a marvellous idea it had been until he had realized that it just might have been too tight for him to get in. When he had positioned himself neatly between the cook's legs, Sanji hadn't quite recovered from his fierce orgasm yet. But when Zoro had tried to cram the head through the rim, he had reacted as soon as his anus had been tampered with.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, shitty marimo?!"

Now that had been much more like the cook.

"I'm gonna put it in," Zoro had replied honestly.

"How the hell do you think such a thing will fit in there? For fuck's sake, it's too big for a mouth that happens to be much bigger than..." Sanji's face had been crimson red and it had been obvious that he wouldn't be able to say more. But once again he hadn't denied it, he hadn't said that the swordsman shouldn't do it.

"I'll make it fit," he had said bluntly, still poking the hole with the tip of his swollen cock.

"Damn it, you jerk! Just look at it! It's impossible." The tone of the blond's voice had sounded quite hopeless.

Right, so if his cock was too big, he would have to try something smaller at first. Zoro couldn't think of what else to test it with but his fingers, and when he had looked at them as well as the puckered hole, he had decided to give it a try with his index finger.

"What? Unnngh, it hurts, pull it out, shitty swordsman," the curlicue had complained immediately.

Something about that all just hadn't been right. He had hardly put the tip of his finger inside. It couldn't have been that bad.

"You idiot, why the hell do you want to put your dick into a place where only shit is supposed to come out?"

He couldn't have given an understandable reply to that question. He just did. Although he had definitely felt that it hadn't been just a sudden urge but something much more. Otherwise it might have not made any sense to have a desire to do exactly what the curlybrow had said. Whatever the real reason was, at the moment there was no time to start thinking about it. Besides simply doing what he wanted to do might have helped him to discover the answer to that bizarre question.

"You _tell_ me, ero cook," Zoro had eventually grunted right next to Sanji's ear. At once he had felt the blond shivering and heard the whimpers. "'Cause I think that you _want_ me inside you."

The moment when he had said those words, they had looked at each other in the eyes with a bit of a shock. What the hell had happened between them, why had it come to this?

After an agonizing long silence, which had in fact lasted for about 24 seconds, they had started to kiss each other. Right on the lips, mouth to mouth, soon tongues in mouths, hungry, thirsty, just painfully wanting the itch and tingling to disappear. Neither one of them had tried to understand what they were doing. It had been so natural, and most of all, it had felt so good. And it had left them both breathless.

The way that the cook had panted and heaved after the kiss was what someone might have done after they had been about to drown. The sweat had glimmered over his chest, abdomen, and even on his toned up thighs. It had been hard not to ogle with greedy eyes.

"Of course a mosshead like you can't do it right," Sanji had said grinning.

Even if it had been the truth, Zoro hadn't planned to admit it.

"Come here," he had added taking a grip of the ancient white t-shirt that the swordsman always wore.

"I wouldn't have expected you to know these things, but it's really dry down there, and it's not the same as with a lady. There has got to be a lubricant, otherwise it's useless to even try."

His explanation had made sense but it had also been scary to hear him saying it like he already had experience. Instead of letting it show on his face right away, Zoro had decided to get back to that later. At the moment there were more important things to take care of. Like his nearly tormenting hard-on.

"So if there's a lubricant, we can continue?"

The answer to his question had been a meager nod but he had still registered it. It hadn't been hard to see just how embarrassed the cook had been to accept such a thing.

"I'll go get something," Zoro had said hoarsely, getting up and putting his pants back on.

There had been a quiet whisper that could have been easily missed. But he had still heard it and understood the message loud and clear.

A few moments, or actually about half an hour later, Zoro had been back where he had left Sanji. Smoking a cigarette he had been sitting there idly as though nothing unusual would have had happened to him.

"Yeah, I know, you got lost," he had stated and puffed some smoke out of his mouth. "Thought you might not show up at all."

Verbal comeback hadn't been needed since the swordsman had known that soon there would be something much better to shut the shitty cook up with for a good while. He had pulled out a glass bottle from his haramaki and walked up to the other man.

"Here, I got it."

"Well done, because I wasn't certain if you could read," the bastard had complimented him, stubbing out his cigarette.

The etiquette had this and that written on it, but somewhere among everything it also had the words "vegetable oil" which was what Sanji had whispered earlier. It hadn't exactly stood out much from all the different bottles that had been on the same shelf with it. As far as Zoro was concerned, the only thing that he needed to know was to tell the difference between a bottle of booze and bottle of something that wasn't booze, end of story.

An awkward silence had filled the little storage room. The impetuous tension between them had virtually faded. But they had been so close and then the first kiss had happened. Remembering it briefly Zoro had kneeled in front of the sitting man, taken a light hold of his chin to bring his face closer, and slowly and gently he had pressed their lips together again. The kiss had been much shorter and less ardent, but it had still managed to make them both want more from each other.

With a pop Zoro had opened the bottle cork. The sound had obviously been some sort of a cue since Sanji had then shifted on the floor and spread his legs a little bit. It had been kind of hard to believe what they had been about to do, and even more so because the cook had been so willingly offering himself like that. But there hadn't been a single reason to complain or back off.

With oily fingers it had been much easier to probe the rim and finally the interior. One finger had slid in just like that, moving it around hadn't seemed too bad, either.

"It feels...weird," the blond had whimpered. And he still hadn't been against it.

Perhaps it hadn't been his first time with a man after all. That thought had darkened Zoro's mind, he didn't like it. At least that part of the dartbrow should have been virginal, he should have been the first to get to play with his ass. If nothing else, he had then decided to become the best male sexual partner ever in the shitty cook's life.

A few minutes later there had been three fingers spreading the hole, slowly moving up and down, left and right, occasionally doing circular motion. At that point he had had Sanji gasping and moaning without quite knowing if it had been because of pain or pleasure. Whatever it had been, it had turned Zoro on more and more. He could have hardly comprehended what the hell was going on inside him, but he had been seriously lustful.

"Are you ready, cook? 'Cause I'm gonna put it in now," he had growled almost like a rutting beast as he had quickly pulled his pants down.

Firstly he had taken the fingers out to pour some more oil on them. Then he had grabbed his cock with those fingers, coating the swollen organ with the oil. After that there had been only one thing left to do.

The moment when something much thicker, much larger, much harder than fingers had penetrated his body, Sanji had done his best to muffle the scream that he couldn't have avoided. It hadn't been easier for the swordsman, either, trying to push through the tight ring of muscle hadn't been as delightful as he might have imagined. But he had made progress, gradually going in deeper.

And suddenly something enigmatic had happened. As he had fully seated himself in the curlicue's ass, an earth-shattering realization had shaken Zoro's body. It had been a perfect fit. And additionally it had felt right. Just like holding his dear katanas in his hands and one of them in his mouth, that moment could have been compared to how he felt when all hell was going to break loose and he was going to cut down each and every enemy that there was to confront. In a peculiar way those feelings had been very similar to him although there was no real connection between them. However, that was the feeling that he had been striving for, the only one that could have made him truly excited and wholly ablaze. Fighting strong opponents and using his swords to show his power to the world had been his way to attain it, and thus he couldn't have even thought of the possibility of other means to obtain it. The answer could have never been found in sex with another man! But it just did.

Learning such a big truth had made him want more. Like always he had trusted his instincts which had led him to the right direction again. Not that they would have ever helped him finding the right places where to go, but that kind of directions didn't have anything to do with what had happened between the cook and him. Call it fate, accident, predestination, or whatever you want, it had been meant to happen.

And that had been the start of one hell of a screwed up relationship.

Thereafter a plenty of time had passed by going through unprecedented adventures that took them to unimaginable places bringing new crew members on board. In their own ways each and every one of them was dear to Zoro after he had gotten to know them better, but he already knew that there wasn't going to be anyone that could have surpassed Sanji's place in his life.

After their first sexual experience together he had sworn to himself to keep an eye on the cook that nothing and no one could take him away from him. And while he had been silently and furtively following the curlybrow's everyday actions, he had noticed something fascinating. The blond had started to throw glances at him throughout the day, especially during the moments when he was taking a nap on the deck, or at least he was pretending to be fast asleep. Since there were also times when he did the glancing very openly, he must have thought that Zoro wasn't aware of what he was doing at all.

And then there were times like when the whole crew was seated at the table and were eating the meal Sanji had cooked for them. He might have just stood there, smoking his cigarette that made a smoky veil in front of his face. Pretending to hide his gaze behind the smoke he often stared at how Zoro was trying to eat the food from his plate before their captain would devour it in his bottomless stomach. And he must have thought that in the middle of jostling and yelling at each other, no one would have paid any attention to what he was doing. But he was wrong all along.

If he wanted to lie that much to himself or wanted to continue believing such a thing, it was just fine with the swordsman. And he wasn't going to say anything about it to the cook since it was his own little secret that cheered him up and strengthened his willpower when he needed it. After all, those looks from Sanji were the proof of the continuum of the existence of what they shared together behind everyone's back. They were also the little boost making their relationship more tempting since they frequently gave him a reason to approach the dartbrow, knowing damn well what he was waiting for, even if he never could have said it out loud himself. Although it would have been captivating to hear him saying something as direct as "let's have sex, marimo", just for once at least. And that would have positively resulted in an immediate hard-on.

Whatever his reason was, being coy or hesitant or trying to act reserved very unsuccessfully, Zoro didn't care much. If he just walked up to the curlicue and made a few allusive remarks, pretty soon, or at least in the dark of the night when the good and innocent crew members were asleep, he would show up to do very naughty and obscene things with him. And that same pattern had continued ever since the first time that they had had sex.

After finding out what it really was like to get laid and get a really nice piece of that persuasive ass, it was pretty much what he wanted to do with the cook. Well, other than fight and bicker with him daily since the sex still hadn't changed his personality, constantly fawning and acting like an idiot evermore. Nevertheless, the blond jerk, that curly browed man was his property and not once Zoro had noticed him denying that fact. Perhaps it was because he must have enjoyed it as much as he did; why else would he have continuously gotten into a situation where they were alone, hot, bothered, flustered, and very much naked? Why else would he spread his legs for him over and over again, and scream his name with delight? And when he did, the swordsman couldn't have felt any better.

In fact he hadn't known about his other dream until it had become reality. It wasn't just to have extraordinarily brilliant people around him, who he could always trust and count on, but to have that one person, who could nearly make his balls explode from the sexual fulfillment and his heart jump out from his chest for being so happy. Not that he was ever going to tell that to Sanji. If the curlicue knew how he truly felt, he would become conceited in an instant and nothing good could come out of that. As long as the cook was by his side, giving him booze, something to eat and his compelling body, Zoro's life was more or less perfect. A bit by bit he had even gotten used to all of the names that the dartbrow was calling him, thinking that it was a test for him to come up with more names for the cook without ever saying his name.

And who knows, the day might arrive when he would say something as sappy as "I've fallen in love with you, Sanji" to the man of his life, but that would have to wait until he would finally become the greatest swordsman in the entire universe.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

**I _might_ write more so I won't choose "complete" for this. Yet.**


End file.
